Gain Their Trust
by ImNunu
Summary: Abandoning the village was not apart of the plan. Pretending to be a man in order to keep my identity hidden was not apart of the plan either. But getting taken in by Taka, that was defiantly not apart of the plan.
1. Akio Yamada

It was a quite day in Konoha, but with the head Baka leaving for his training again, it wasn't surprising. Naruto had been gone for one month now, and his absence was starting to affect me. The both of us were usually inseparable, and not hearing the constant invitation to Ramen made me feel quite homesick. Nerveless, I have been getting majority of my training done as well. I was heading down to Tsunade's office at the moment and passing by the empty village made me think of how the one idiot made everything more lively.

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, morning Konohamaru." I smiled.

"Are you getting a new mission today! I heard the Old lady was asking for you."

"Old lady? Do you mean Tsunade. Gosh you sound just like Naruto sometimes, you know that?" I laughed.

"Hey! I am nothing like that fox! I'll become a way better Hokage then him!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"There you are, at it again! I'll see you later, stay out of trouble." I patted his spiked brown hair and continued to the Hokage's Tower. As I reached the large wooden door's leading to Tsunade's office I could hear a familiar voice on the other side.

"Come in." Tsunade said.  
I was greeted by her and by the owner of the familiar voice, Kakashi.

"Ah, Sakura. Just the girl I wanted to see." She said.

"Morning Tsunade. Morning Kakashi." I bowed by head towards them.

"We have a mission for you, an S-classed mission."

"A Solo Mission?" I asked.

"Yes."  
An S-classed? Sure I've been on multiple ones before, but always with Naruto or some sort of assembled squad. Never alone."

Shall I continue the details?"

"Sorry, Yes Ma'am."

"As you already know we've had difficulty tracking the Sound recently and it's curtail we know the whereabouts no matter what. It is rumored that some Sound Nin are joining with the Akatsuki to capture the remaining Jinchuuriki."

"But Naruto-"

"Yes, we are already aware of that." She cut me off.

"In order to gather the specific information of both the Sound Nin and Akatsuki's arterial motives we need someone to gain their trust. We need you Sakura to make them believe you are a rouge ninja. Make them believe you want to betray the leaf; just like they have." She said.

"But how am I supposed to get away with that? I am already known from my pervious fights with both the Sound and the Akatsuki, they would never trust me." I explained.

"Ah, well Sakura. We didn't say you would be seen like that." Kakashi said.

"I don't understand? They will still recognize me."

"Not if you are a boy." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" I chocked out.

"You wont partake in this mission as a female. You will be given a different name and a different identity. After today, Sakura Haruno will not exist." Tsunade replied.

"You have one of the best chakra controls in all of the leaf, so concealing your own will not be a problem. No one will recognize you, but you will have to cut off all ties from your previous life a Sakura Haruno." Kakashi explained.

"What will happen if anyone asks about me? What will you tell Naruto?" I asked.

"You abandoned the leaf. That is what we will tell anyone who asks." Tsunade replied.  
Abandoned the leaf? That's all I will be remembered as. A traitor. I am sure there's another way to get access to this information. With a stronger squad we can do this without any false assumptions.

"We are running out of time. With the Kyuubi training the village's best ninja are becoming minimal. This is the only sufficient plan that has a chance of success we can go with. It is a lot to ask for, but if this plan does succeed, you will be the leaf's hero." Tsunade explained.

I could save everyone this way. Make sure I protect the ones who have always protected me in the past.

"I'll do it."

They both nodded their heads at me, while Tsunade had a faint smile on her lips.  
"Your name will be Akio Yamada. You leave the village in Two days; pack only what you need. No personal belongings that could jeopardize your identity. I wish you the best of luck Sakura." Tsunade said.

I bowed my head and made my way outside the large wooden doors before I was stopped by Kakashi.

"We have to make you look unrecognizable, remember? Follow me Sakura." He said.  
We headed down the hallway and entered the third door on the right. Inside there had already been a table prepared with hair dye, scissors, and male clothing.

"I had a feeling you'd agree to the mission so I took the time to prepare this, for your 'transformation.' "

"Uh… thanks, I guess?"

I sat down in front the table and allowed Kakashi to do as he pleased.

"It's a shame to cut away such pretty long hair. Will have to dye it too. Black or Brown?" He asked.

It's true that my hair had grown out. It was down to my waist now and I was planning to continue taking care of it.

"Brown." I replied.

And in one smooth stroke of a Kunai, the floor was consumed by pink.  
I kept my gaze plastered on the floor as I felt Kakshi begin cutting the rest of my hair. All that could be heard in the room was the constant 'snip' of the scissors and the occasional yelp that escaped my lips because Kakashi was defiantly not gentle.  
I could feel the dye being applied into my scalp; it was relaxing, and I began to doze off.

"Okay, there you have it. No more Sakura Haruno." He said.

I looked up and was surprised at what I was greeted with. There was no more pink, it was as if the pink was never there to begin with. Instead I had the perfect shade of Hazel nut brown, which had been cut short from the sides and long from the top and middle. It was a pleasant style, attractive almost.

"Now time for your clothing." I was given black pants and a red shirt with black sleeves. No emblems on the back, I was leaving all that behind. Kakashi had also placed some loss strands of bandages on top of the clothing.

"Uh, what's this for?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his abnormally spiked silver hair.  
"Haa, well you see Akio. Guys shouldn't have…" And he started patting his chest.

I could feel the heat rise to my face as I quickly exited the room and went to change elsewhere. Taking off my red vest with the proud Haruno symbol on the back made me feel sorrowful. Was I really doing the right thing? I finished changing and made my way back to Kakashi. He looked up from a small orange book he held in his hand and I saw his eyebrows rise.

"Well, uh; how do I look?" I awkwardly shifted in my spot.

"Like one of us. I can't even recognize you." He said.  
He got up from his seat and made his way towards me and softly patted my new head of hair,

"Good luck Sakura, I am honored to have been your Sensei."

I couldn't tell if he was smiling because of the black mask he always had attached to his face, but when the sides of his eyes cringed up, so did mine.  
"Thank you Kakashi."

I made my way outside the tower and back to my own place to pack for my solo mission. On the way home I felt the gazes of strangers and then I realized, I looked like a complete outsider. I tried smiling to local villagers and one girl did what I least expected, blushed. And then I could hear the 'whispers'.

"Kyaa! Who's that? Is he visiting, he's so handsome!" They squealed.  
I picked up my pace on going home; I didn't know whether to be flattered or completely mortified. My house finally came into view, but so did the two figures sitting on my door step; Ino and Shikamaru

"I haven't seen her all day! She was suppose to help me out in the shop today too!" Ino yelled.  
That's right, I was suppose to stop by the shop today. I can't be seen looking like this while going into my house, it will look too suspicious. I'll fail the mission before I get the chance to start it.

"Why did you drag me along again? Troublesome woman." Shikamaru yawned.  
I'll just have to take the way back, and hope I'm not seen.

"Hey you!"

I kept walking.

"Oii! Don't ignore me!"

I turned around and there stood Ino with one hand on her hip looking straight at me.

"I have never seen you around before. Who are you?" She asked.

I made sure to lower the pitch of my voice, "My name's Akio, I'm just visiting." I replied.

"Ah, well nice to meet you." She giggled.

"My names Ino, and this here is the lazy genius, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome."

"If you need any help around the village, I would be more than happy to show you around." She said while playing with a piece of her hair.  
Just wait a second. Was she flirting with me? Did I really look that different?

"Ah, thank you, but I'm all right." I bowed my head and quickly made my way around the corner, not before hearing Shikamaru's low chuckle.

My balcony became visible and I climbed up the stoned wall before I had another encounter. As I entered the room, I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding before. I started packing for the mission and remembered, nothing personal.  
My weapon pouch was now fully stocked, and I had taken some of my dad's clothing for the mission. I was skimming over the rest of my supplies as my eyes landed on the old Team Seven photo. It had been 4 year's sense we had all been together. A sad smile formed on my face and I slowly placed the photo face down.

**Two Days Later.**

I had woken up early today. Tsunade said to leave the village before anyone would notice you had disappeared. People have asked about the whereabouts of Sakura Haruno for the past two days and it was simply overlooked. Tsunade wouldn't announce I was a traitor until I fully reached the Sound Village. It was exactly a days journey to get to the village and I was too send a messenger Hawk as soon as I stepped foot there.

I quickly made my way through the village, and the Konoha gates came into view; the last time I'd ever see these gates. I ran into the forest without looking back and kept moving forward at a high speed.

I'd be at the Sound Village soon. Turning back was still an option, but I refused to be so weak. The question kept coming up , Was this mission really worth it? Throwing away everything, and everyone for a simple rumor of the enemy joining forces. I dedicated myself to the Leaf, so why did they just throw me away? I am honored yet hurt by such an offer. I hope everyone can forgive me, I hope I can become the Leaf's Hero.

"This way Suigetsu"

I froze, that voice was so familiar yet so unrecognizable. There's no way that would be his voice. I still wasn't beside the village, so why would ninjas be in this area?I concealed my chakra so not even the strongest nin could detect me. I slowly poked my head out and I was greeted by two men. One I had never seen before. He had white hair and wore a purple shirt that was too tight on him. The other man, had been the one I loved all my life.

_Sasuke._

Thanks' for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Review's would be really appreciated! Thanks again ^_^

I don't own Naruto !


	2. Prove Your Worth

My entire body froze.

It was really Sasuke. He looked so different, so familiar all at once I didn't know what or how to think.

There had been multiple missions sent out to retrieve him but he was always undetectable. So why was he so casually bickering back and forth with the silver haired man without a single care. Was he really that confident of his skill, either that or maybe he was ready to come home? Maybe he missed the leaf, this was the only route connecting the Sound and the Leaf so what if-

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Who's there."

How? My charka was undetectable so how did Sasuke figure out there was another presence.

"Show yourself." He said.

"Come on Sasuke, what if it's a hot babe! Don't scare her off so fast!"

So it really was Sasuke. There was a certain reassurance that overcame me, and for a brief moment I felt genuinely happy.

I wasn't about to give away my position and throw away a mission that was so heavily weighted upon, but Tsunade did say to make the enemy trust you. As much as I hated to believe it, but Sasuke was classified as an enemy of the leaf, he was not to be trusted anymore.

I slowly walked around the tree I was hiding behind and made my way closer to the two. I was greeted by the purpled eyed man raising his eyebrows and tilting his head, Sasuke however remained unchanged.

Did he recognize me? Then again it had been so long ago sense we crossed paths but still, he was always very clever at analyzing things.

"Well it isn't a girl, but he sure is pretty." Said the silver haired man.

"What business do you have here." asked Sasuke.

I needed to think wisely in order to persuade him into trusting me, or let alone keeping me alive.

"I-I'm a medical ninja. I abandoned my village in hopes of gaining more power." That line sounded so painfully recognizable.

"A medic! Yo Sasuke, weren't you looking for one of those they other day?" Yelled the sharp toothed dimwit.

"Hn. Your charka control is impressive. I could hardly detect it." He said.

This was my chance.

"I was put under intense isolated training for the past 4 years, I was one of the best medics in my village but felt there was more to learn outside the area." I said.

"Well if it's power you want, we can give it to you. But you'd have to fully hand over your life to me." Sasuke said.

It was almost ironic how he said something that already seemed to be true.

"Yes. I will help you as long as you help me obtain the power I'm looking for." I said.

"Hn. You can come with us for now, but I will need to interrogate you and test your limits when we reach our destination. Do you still wish to proceed?"

"Hai."

**Time gap**

It had been over an hour sense I crossed path with Sasuke again and we had been walking along a forest on the outside of the Sound Village. We were heading to the 'destination' Sasuke had mentioned before and I was starting to grow anxious.

"My name Suigetsu." I looked to my right and there had been an out stretched hand from the man I could finally give a name too.

"Akio Yamada." And I softy shook his hand.

"You know back there for a second I could have sworn you were a chick! I mean no guy looks that pretty right? But then again Sasuke over there does have some soft features." He laughed and placed both his hands on the back of his head.

I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my own lips, this guy had some Naruto features in him.

"Will be arriving soon." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on man! Why so formal? This guys apart of the gang now so just take that stick out of your-"

He was cut of by Sasukes deep voice, "He's not a full member of Taka until I say so."

Taka? Was that the name of his group I'm assuming? His personality still seemed the same. But if anything the lonely Uchiha seemed even colder than before.

The forest was consumed in wild flowers, with dark colors covering the floors and branches dangling down. The view looked rather pleasing.

My train of thought was broken when I ran into what I thought to be a tree but was greeted by the Uchiha crest when I opened my eyes. I had walked head first into his back, great.

"Were here."

"Where? I don't see anything." I said in a nasally voice while clutching my nose.

Suigetsu let out a small laugh and bent down to open a door that I thought was just patch of moss. It was camouflaged in so well I was surprised even they knew where it still was.

"This is the hideout be sure to stay close and not get lost." Sasuke said.

As we made our way down the entrance it was pitch black and I couldn't help but clutch onto Suigetsu shirt.

We turned left and I could see a faint light at the end of the hallway, as we made our way closer the light became stronger than I realized I had been holding onto Sasuke's shirt not Suigetsu.

Before I could draw away my hand a loud pitch scream was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN! IS THAT YOU?"

The door was violently opened by a red headed girl with a pair of sharp glasses. She wore an outfit not fit for a ninja and the way she hung onto Sasuke's arm made me feel uneasy.

"You guys came quicker than I thought you would!" She giggled.

I gaged.

But so did Suigetsu, "It wasn't because we missed you, nasty hag." He said.

Okay so I officially liked Suigetsu way more at that point in time.

"Who asked you? You fished eyed freak!." She stuck out her tongue.

"Enough. I'm taking Akio and testing out his abilities. Will be back before sunrise. Do no disturb us." Sasuke said.

"Akio? Who are you?" The red head asked.

Sasuke had begun to walk down the empty hallways and I quickly followed him ignoring the girl.

"Ha! Even he thinks your ugly!" Suigetsu laughed.

"SHUT UP!" YOU'RE THE GROSS ONE HERE!" She yelled.

I had resumed my attention back to Sasuke and wondered what he meant by testing out my abilities? We're we about to battle?

He turned to the right and quickened his pace without saying a word.

He had gotten taller. We use to be the same height back in the Chunin exams but now he was easily a head taller than me. His back seemed more defined and he stood up straight, walking with pride. His hair had gotten longer but still remained in the same style. He was still Handsome, more even.

Once again I ran into the broad back I was just analyzing and began to clutch my nose again.

"Were here." He opened a large door that lead out to a giant empty field with a lake at the back.

So we were going to battle after all.

"Here are the rules. I will not go easy on you, and if you stay alive you are welcomed to join. Do you understand?" He asked.

I gulped and nodded my head.

He jumped back a few times and then said, "Hn."

The next thing I knew he was already in front of me and held a blade to my throat.

"Too slow." He said.

I bit my lip then gathered all my chakra into my right foot and quickly smashed it against the ground. The once empty landscape was now broken into multiple dirt chunks and Sasuke was no longer to be seen.

I once again focused my chakra and detected a presence from above. I heard the crackle of lighting before I quickly jumped out of the way. His attack created a creator from where I had been standing.

Chidori. Kakashi had told me about that one before. One blow and you were gone.

Before I had time to regain my footing Sasuke had appeared before me in mid air and began throwing punches at me from all angles. I managed to doge majority but the occasional one, but also succeed in returning the blow.

Not once had he groaned or let out any noise for the matter. We kept at the hand to hand combat for a while also involving the occasional Kunai. He jumped back and began making hand signs.

Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

It was the fireball justu hand signs, but this one was different from the one's I've perilously seen him do. The flames had consumed the entire forest and I took cover in the near by lake.

As I hit the water I told myself that I just needed to hit him with one blow that had all my chakra infused in it. I needed a plan and fast.

I resurfaced and could see feet in front of me. He was standing on the water looking down, smirking at me.

So what I did next even surprised myself. I grabbed his ankles with such force he was pulled into the water as well. Before I could give him time to think I gathered chakra in my right fist and punched him in the stomach underwater. The impact of the fist sent him flying outside of the lake and I couldn't help but feel satisfied.

As I made my way to shore I felt strangely weak. I looked down only to notice a huge gash starting from my chest to my lower abdomen. But when did he?

"It's a fatal wound. You either die here, or heal yourself and prove your worth." He said while spitting out some blood.

So he let me punch him on purpose in order for him to get close enough to give me the final blow. I was too careless.

And it pissed me off to see him smirking at me with my blooded uniform. I began to heal myself quickly. This was child's play, Tsunade had taught me the quickest trick to healing. I was already finishing up as Sasuke made his way closer to me.

"If you can't do it your not meant for my team-" I didn't let him finish as I took out a kunai and gave him the same wound he had left me with. He was quick at pulling back but the wound was still deep. His white robe had begun to soak up the blood and he fell forward.

I began to heal his wound and we both stood there in silence for the next ten minutes. The pain should have decreased by now and him staying quite was staring to make me worry. I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright but was beaten to it by Sasuke's single sentence.

"Welcome to Taka."

Really hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please tell me if I should continue or what I should fix! Reviews would mean so much :D Thanks again ^_^

I do not own Naruto :


	3. Stay Silent

I could feel the sun rays on the surface of my eyelids. I didn't know if it felt pleasant or some what irritating. I rolled onto my back and threw my right arm over my eyes, the sudden change of temperature to my arm indicated the room was colder than it should have been. I creaked my left eye open and saw someone had opened the single framed window at then center of the room. The room was nothing to take a liking too. It was small, but the emptiness made it feel much larger then it should have.

With a single table a the far right side and a matching cupboard at the left, the room felt like and isolated vicinity. The floors were stone and the walls mimicked the same design. I rose up and gently threw my legs over the side of the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and was surprised at how quickly it took. I had almost forgotten that my most founded feature was no longer mine. Instead of the pastel I was greeted by every morning, my scalp had become home to short, thick pieces of rust. But to my surprise this current hair was soft, smooth, it felt almost velvety. I let my hands fall to my lap and looked at the naked nail beds that would have usually been painted a shimmering pink. I looked at the tips I once cared for but was greeted by an edgy surface and broken pieces. My eyes drifted from my hands to the only colour in the room. A single crimson apple laid there and was reflected onto the steel table. I pushed myself off the bed and with a few simple steps I retrieved the forbidden fruit. I had a habit as a child to make sure apples were firm, no dents, no discoloration; and it was perfect.

And I was envious of the damn thing. How it had such a beautiful colour and wasn't hiding it. How it's stood up tall with no support. That it's bruises were hidden, and only appeared on the inside. How it was so clean; so spotless, you were reflected from it. I dug my teeth into it, and was a greeted by a succulent taste. The room was so quite that my chewing felt as if I would wake someone. I moved to the other side of the room and opened the cupboard drawing. Placing the apple into my mouth as I grabbed my navy half sleeve and ninja pants.

I had taken a shower last night, and Suigetsu had lent me clothing to sleep in after seeing how Sasuke had destroyed mine. I had grown found of the white haired man. I wasn't aware why but having his constant sharp smile made this mission; this life, feel less of a lie. He had happiness in him, which I wish would leak into Sasuke. The door was yanked forward, and I suppressed a laugh.

"Oiiii, Morning! I see you're enjoying my gift to you." Suigetsu grinned.

"Mhmm."

My muffled voice made him send out airy laughs that echoed through the room, and suddenly the place didn't feel so big.

His arms were crossed as he leaned on the door ledge. He was wearing a purple under armor shirt and black pants. His head was tilted and he just seemed to observe my actions.

"Everything alright?" Thats what I thought I said, but with my mouth blocked off it sounded more like a child learning how to utter it's first words. He smiled again, uncrossed his arms and made his way in front of me and plucked the fruit out of my mouth. I had barley dented the apple but the single bite he took from it seemed to make half of it disappear.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to speak with food in your mouth? You could choke."

He nodded as if he had said the most brilliant thing in existence but it was ironic and quite entertaining how he said that while chewing with his mouth filled to the brim.

A wave of giggles had escaped my lips and in turn I had smacked his back trying to calm myself down.

"Oiii! That hurts! You laugh like a girl, but hit like an oversized man!" He yelled.

But that only made me laugh harder, made me hit him harder.

"Seriously dude! I'll give the apple back!" He yelled.

I had tears in my eyes by this point, I didn't know why I found this so amusing but if I closed my eyes for a brief moment and drowned out my surroundings, it almost felt as if I was back home, back in the training grounds with Naruto.

As is I was seeing the golden spikes reflect even brighter in the sun, his voice blending into the breeze. How his sky blue eyes were more brilliant then the sky itself. He reminded me of the sky. Not only in appearance wise but also the factor of him being unreachable. The sky appears to be close, as if you could grab out to it and grasp it, but no matter how much you stretch, grow, or fly towards it, your attempts are some what laughable. It will always be ahead of you, but then again the sky was created for you. A barrier and a roof to shield us from harm. It is only given strength to protect those who are weaker. Aside from this, the things underneath the sky aren't useless, they are powerful in ways the sky couldn't be. It takes courage to watch the things you love protect you.

I was flashed back into reality by Suigetsu grabbing my arms and was taken back at how he was stronger then he appeared. The apple dropped to the ground and rolled towards the corner.

"Ha! Not so strong now." He had an abnormally long canine tooth that overlapped his lower lip when he smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

We both turned our heads towards the door where the newly found Sasuke was standing.

"Ah morning Sasuke, we were just having breakfast." Suigetsu smiled.

He didn't respond instead he scanned the room and then paused. He walked towards us and un-clawed Suigetsu's fingers from my wrists. My throat tightened as his fingers brushed the surface of my skin. He took his gaze off our hands and raised his head and locked eyes with me. Not a single trace of emotion was to be found in the his pools of black. But when the corner of his eyes cringed it seemed as if he was discovering something.

"We're leaving." He said.

"Where too?" Suigetsu had beaten me too it by asking.

"The Sound Village." He exited the room before we could say another word.

I looked to Sugestui for more clarification, "Better hurry if you don't want to get left behind." He scratched the back of his head.

"You only make that mistake once." He let out a nervous laugh as he waved his hand good-bye and followed Sasuke.

I resumed gathering my clothing and packed my weapons. There were no locks in any rooms making it difficult to keep this whole female thing a secret. I sighed as I slipped out of my borrowed clothing. After slipping my left arm into my navy shirt, I exited the room.

How I found my way out of the hide out so quickly made the other three look confused. Well the other two. Sasuke's blank expression never seemed to escape his features. But then again it was dark in every corner of the place, but following the faint hue of their chakra was more helpful then any light.

We began walking towards the village, which seemed to be about and hour away judging by yesterdays journey here. We walked in pairs. Myself and Suigetsu several steps behind Sasuke and Karin. Sasukes hands were limp by his sides while Karin clutched onto his forearm for dear life.

"Is Jugo going to meet us there?" Suigetsu asked.

"No. He's at the next hide out. Will see him later this week." Sasuke said.

Jugo? Considering the familiar tone used with the name, I'm assuming there allies. Seeing my facial features scrunch up in confusion Suigetsu whispered in my ear, "He's the remaining member of Taka. Don't worry you'll get along, he has a soft spot for cute things." He winked.

Not only was I named Sakura for the colour of my hair, but for the fact that when I blushed my face seemed to blend into my scalp. I ducked my head down and nodded to no one in particular. I heard a deep chuckle and felt newly added pressure on my head.

"You're sure fun to tease. Funny how your more feminine than that she-devil." He nodded his head towards Karin and I had to cup my hands over my lips to suppress a laugh that was eagerly about to escape.

She wiped her head back so fast her own hair had slapped her cheek making me and Suigetsu erupt in laughter. Sasuke had turned his head back as well but instead of shutting us up he surprisingly titled his head to the side and gave me a hard expression. His gaze had silenced everyone but I couldn't help but think he was trying to figure something out.

"How long did you live in the leaf for?" Sasuke asked.

Caught off guard by his sudden question I came up with a quick lie,"My family and I moved from the Wave village to the Leaf 4 years ago."

He spun his head forward and began walking again, I let out a sigh.

Sasuke had left the village 4 years ago, this way he wouldn't mistake me for someone else, but why did I want him too? My train of thought was cut off by a slap on the back,

"He doesn't speak much, but when he does, it's like he didn't." Suigetsu said. His words made sense but then, they didn't.

The remainder of the journey was silent. It only consisted of Karin's giggles and Suigetsu's gags. My mind was growing numb, but the forest was starting to disappear following a landscape that indicated we had arrived.

"Ahhh finally!" Suigetsu threw his arms over the back of his head and gave me a large grin.

"Don't rest yet. We're meeting two ninja's from the Sand today." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Of all places why there?" Suigetsu asked.

"Their both from the Akatsuki."

I froze. Tsunade's suspicions of enemy forces joining had been true. The Leaf and Sand have been on good terms with Gaara being the Kazekage, having hidden enemies within allied forces would be too risky.

"We're having a trade with them." Sasuke said.

He shifted his eye's onto mine as he spoke again,

"Don't speak unless its unavoidable." We all nodded.

"Akio."

I had almost forgotten that was now my newly appointed name.

"If they ask, we will tell them you have been with us for a long time, you are from the Land of Waves, not The Hidden Leaf. Don't make eye contact. Suppress your chakra. You stay silent." His expression was unaffected as he waited for my response.

I nodded my head, "Hai."

He turned his back to us and had continued walking. His pace was quicker than before, and shortly the village gates were in sight. To my surprise he walked straight threw them without any harm and the guards had acted like they hadn't seen anything. I shot them a questioning look but was simply brushed aside.

"People usually don't want anything to do with him. If they see him, they just pretend they didn't."

I was really glad I had Suigetsu there with me. Clarifying things and being the only person to treat me like anything close to a human being.

The village felt like any other, it was the people that made it appear so foreign. Everyone was dressed in something dark or dull. People walked with there heads barred or held up too high, there was no in between. The ones who were brave enough to make eye contact made me wish they didn't. There faces have been decorated in tattoo's that would have appeared better any where else on the body. But the ones that lacked tattoo's had made sure to make up for it with piercing in places I thought would have bled to much.

Seeing them made me grab my left ear bed and my thumb was greeted by a small hole. I remember the day Ino had forced me into getting my ears pierced, it wasn't as if I was afraid I just never understood the excitement she had explained that came with the simple gesture. She had pierced mine herself last summer and had given me a pair of stud sakura flowers to dress myself with. They blended with my already rosy strands but nothingness there were beautiful. With a single diamond at the center of the flower I always caught myself playing with them. Something I wished I could have brought in with me, but like everything else; was to be left behind.

I regained focus and had noticed Sasuke had entered a small tea shop. We followed suit, and the inside seemed darker than it should have. But regardless the two figures with hoods in the back still stood out. Sasuke had suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Stay close to me."

I felt my heart beat echo through my body and the room felt as if it was moving much slower. He had grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the table where I assumed the Akatsuki waited for us. He let go before we reached the table, but made sure to press his back onto me. The one on the left lifted his face to revel only one sapphire orb while the other eye had been swallowed by his blond bangs. He placed his hand under his chin making his black nails now noticeable.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke? Doesn't he look just like his older brother? Nay Sasori?"

I could feel Sasuke's back tense up, making me place my hand on his spine as a sudden reflex. The blond man grinned at this action.

"Didn't know you played for the other team Sasuke-" He was cut off by the man beside him,

"Deidara. You speak to much."

He only lifted his head slightly but the man looked like a doll. His skin looked of marble, and his ruby eyes seemed to glow. His hair being the same colour was much shorter than his so called friends, and had a small wave to it.

"Excuse his manners. We should get started." He said.

"Hn."

There had been four chairs laid out and Sasuke had grabbed onto my hand that seemed to fit perfectly into his, signaling I take the seat beside him.

It was for a brief moment but having the sensation of him holding on to me made me feel such a wave of relief. I had been chasing this boy, this man for what should have been called my childhood. His features that seemed to be edged into my mind, his voice that I was desperately trying not to forget was all I was worried about in the beginning. But the childish crush turned into something I couldn't put a name to anymore. The nervousness of hoping that he was alive, of wishing his dreams, good or bad, true or false; still came true. But the human heart was an ironic thing, how love and hatred could exists side by side made me wonder. How even thought I was almost certain I was in love with the lonely boy, a part of me still hated him, and that made me hate myself. Because reality was like this; he had walked out on you, ignored you, but most of all, he had forgotten you. It was a certain type of pain that I didn't think existed. I was simply waiting for someone who wasn't even on their way. But having him stand beside me, hand in hand made just a fraction of my waiting seem all worth it. I was pathetic, but then; so was he.

"So lets cut to the chase shall we?" Dedara I think it was.

"Hn. List the details of the mission."

"Well its quite simple actually, only if the rumors of the Leafs number one traitor is true of course." The blond man winked.

I could already tell I wasn't going to like this one. He seemed to be the type to smile while holding a loaded gun to your temple.

"Why the cold shoulder! We're all traitors here, nothing to be ashamed of." He added.

"We want you to help us catch the two tailed jinchuuriki." Everyones attention had switched to the blood eyed male. "

There had been rumors of it being in one of the near by villages, less than a days travel."

There was a long pause as if Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"She's said to be a handful, but your Sharingan will helps us succeed. You won't take part in what we do afterwards, we only need you for capturing her."

"And afterwards you will take me to Itachi."

Itachi? Wasn't that the name of Sasuke's older brother? The person who had caused all of this. Caused his pain, which now seemed to be linked to mine.

"As promised." Sasori said.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara slammed his palm on the table, "Ahh! Thats what I like to hear!"

This caused the other customers to look at us with suspicious eyes. I ducked my head down in embarrassment.

"Oi, pretty boy. What's your name?" Deidara said.

I kept my head down, unaware of who he was speaking too.

"Are you deaf? I'm speaking to you!"

I slowly raised my head and a smirk was now painted on his face.

"Akio." Sasuke had spoken for me.

"Huh?" Deidara asked.

"His name is Akio." Sasuke repeated.

The blue eyed man let out a loud laughed that seemed forced.

"Sorry to say but I asked him, not his boyfriend."

Sasuke's expression was still blank.

"Where are you from kid? What's your specialty, must be something getting noticed by an Uchiha and all." He sounded sarcastic.

I went to open my lips, but Sasukes sudden hand on my left thigh cut off my breath.

"Land of Waves. Medic Nin. Are you done?" Sasuke's voice was cold but why he didn't want me to speak to this extent was confusing me.

Deidara put his hands up in defense, "Fine, fine, have it your way. I lost interest anyway."

"We leave tomorrow morning. Mission should be done before nightfall. Let's meet outside the village gates." Sasori explained.

"Hn." Sasuke rose to his feet and grabbed my elbow dragging me along with him.

We exited the shop and headed straight to the forest. Ignoring the protests from the remaining members of Taka he continued walking while quickening his pace.

"S-sasuke." I said.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. He was dangerously close and he had a questioning look on his face. He resumed the walking never letting my arm go and soon our surroundings were consumed by tree's and we were alone. He let my arm go, and yanked me forward, causing me to coiled with a trunk.

"Climb the tree." He said.

"Huh?"

He inched closer, "With only using your feet, climb the tree."

Why was he asking me to show him such a random trick. Hadn't we already done this back in our Genin days as Team 7. I did as told and collected the chakra in my feet and sprinted towards the tree, I was quickly lifted off the ground and the world seemed to flip upside down. I was still running and the branch at the top of the tree was inching closer. I held my hands out and attempted to grab it. My fingers came in contact with the hard surface and I pulled myself up. Landing in a sitting position I began to swing my feet back and forth.

"Hey, that wasn't so hard." I giggled.

Maybe it was the distance between us that made my vision hazy but I could have sworn I saw his eye's widened in surprise. I made my way down the same way I had come up, and landed safely beside him once again.

He grabbed my arm again, a habit he seemed to pick up on this evening.

"Who taught you that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

He stepped towards me and I stepped back. We mimicked this until I felt my back hit a tree.

"Anyone would have first asked how to climb it, you simply already knew."

I gulped, "Quick thinker I guess."

"Almost too quick."

He lowered his face so we were on eye level. He was looking into my green orbs with such concentration it made my toes curl in my shoes.

"You seem familiar. And that's annoying."

Thanks for reading the third chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and your thoughts on this would mean the world! Please tell me what you liked or disliked?! Next chapter will be out as soon as I get some feed back! Thanks again ^_~ Note: The story takes place at the very beginning of Naruto Shippuden.

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
